New Life
by loremich15
Summary: A boy and a Girl, both are more related than they could have ever imagined and one day they will discover where thy truly come from, bot kids have guardians who have been staying in the shadows but they'll have to come out...a threat had came back and is meaner and more dangerous that it has ever been but the two guardians are willing to give eve their own lives to protect them
1. Chapter 1

**Hey i'm back. this is the sequel to New Start and it picks up about 13 years later hope you enjoy and please review...as always i do not own Knight Ridernor any of the placer mentioned i only own my characters**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

NATALIE

She wansn't what you would call an average girl, she was the smartest of her class in almost every subject but still had time for her friends and to have fun, she was also probabbly the most optimistic person in the world and as if it wasn't enough she also danced, one of the best in her class ( according to her friends and teacher) and to top it all even she just turned fifteen she already kmew how to drive perfectly and for her birthday her parents had given her a navy blue Ford Focus, she loved her car and the color above all but for some reason unknown to her she had always loved Mustangs

She was expecting her parents romgive her a Mustang as a first car but they ended up saying that it was too much car for her and that she was not going to be able to control it but one day when she had enough money, she was going to buy one all for her, if possible white, now that was something she couldn't wait for.

It was Monday morning, not her favorite day but well what can you do, besides she had her Guitar class aftee school, she took a shower and comber her hair before going down to eat breakfast and grabed her car keys to go to school, on her way a White brand new Mustang with dual dark blue stripes stopped alongside her in the stoplight 'really nice' just as the light turned green the Mustang peeled off disappearing in the distance

She arrived to school a bit late and started to look for a parking sopot when she saw the white Mustang again 'mhh,probabbly from someone's parents' she kept looking for a parking spot and to her luck there was a space on one side of a Black new mustang so she gladly parked on it's side, she stopped to look at it and when she walked in front of it there was just above it's grille line dual red lights slowly tracking back and forth and after a while she continued to move to her classroom

About six hours later and she was walking in the parking lot towards her car with her best friend Michelle

"Sooo, what are you doing this week?"

"The usual, today i have guitar class and my cance classmis tomorow and thursday, and besides that mothing more"

"I heard you are going to the movies on friday with 'someone'"

"Oh hush, he doesn't like me"

"Of course he does, haven't you see him?"

"I have but-"

"But nothing, you two are destined for each other"

"so are you finally going to enter in a competition or just keep doing what you are doing like nothing is happening"

"I'm in a competition already, I've been rehersing for the past three weeks for a group dance"

"cool, what are you dancing?"

"Jazz"

"what is it about?"

"we are crazy snow whites"

"how's that?"

"well the techer told us to visualize that the prince left us for cinderella and now we are all crazy and freaky"

"awesome, how are you going to be dressed?"

"is the classic snow white dress but with a short skirt and is all dirty and torned from the bottom"

"now that's something I want to see"

"and you will, I ave an extra ticket"

"cool. Aren't you going to invite 'him'?"

"no now Hush, i have to go but we'll talk tomorrow okay?"

"Sure"

Natalie left on her car but the black Mustang was no longer there but the white was, again she pay no mind to it and left to her home, after eating she started to do her homework untill her guitar teacher arrived, once her class was over she continued with the homework she had left and then used the computer for a while before going to bed

She was in a big room full of toys with another boy and...a small car?, the boy was rather cute but his face was a bit blurry

Then she was in another room with two normal sized cars one was black and the other was white but the whole image was blurry and she could also see a group of people and more less hear their voices there where five or maybe six persons but tey where blurry as well, then she was inside a car and she was...talking to it? 'What is goin on?!' Even she was not sure what was going on the car emanated a feeling of safety and home?, Suddenly she was no longer inside the car. Now she was being carried away by someone but looking back she saw a giant robot with a yellow ligt and the two cars from earlier facing it, the image was clearer now not perfect but clear enough to see the giant back wheels and spoilers in the black and the white car,she had never seen such cars before and found herself wondering about it 'i'll have to check that later' then her whole world went black and she found herself alone in a dark room, suddenly some lights went off behind her, she turned around to see a black and silver Camaro

"Meh i like Mustangs better"

"You are wrong" a male deep voice said

"What, who are you?!"

"I am KARR, and you are my driver"

"No"

"You have no choice"

"Says who!?"

"ME!"

KARR launched forwards as Natalie started running but seemed like she wasn't moving at all. She stopped and turned around and streched her hands to try and cover the oncoming car. As KARR crashed into her she awoke pamting sitting up in her bed

"What...was...that?" She stood up and went to the kitchen for a glass of water but still couldn't shake out the creepy feeling that she was being watched. After a while she finally ,managed to fall asleep again

Next morning was relatively normal for her but she was a bit distracted, she couldn't stop thinking about the dream, the people she saw...they all looked somehow familiar, and there was also something about the three cars, there was a white small one and two normal sized cars, a white and a black but there was something about them, 'they where no normal cars, there was something about them...but what?' Then she rememmbered the other car, the black and silver Camaro with the dual yellow lights...'the lights!' They where the same lights she saw on the black Mustang the other day but the ones on the Mustang where red and emanated a warm safety feeling while the ones on the Camaro where more menacing 'maybe the two cars are related somehow' She was pulled out of her thought train by Michelle's hand on her back

"Hey are you okay, you fell asleep the whole class"

"I wasn't sleeping, i was just...thinking"

"What about?"

"Ahh nothing, forget it, it was just a stupid dream"

"It wasn't a stupid dream"

"How would you know?"

"A stupid dream wouldn't be troubling you so much"

"Is nothing, don't worry"

"Tell me about it...maybe i can help"

"Fine, i'll tell you in recess, we'll stay here"

"Sure"

Another class later and everyone leftt the classroom and after eating something Natalie started telling her dream

"Okay, what do you think?"

"Well it is a weird dream to say the least"

"But why, why now and what about the Camaro with the yellow lights and the small boy...and the three cars?, i don't understand"

"Don't worry, i'm sure is nothing"

"I hope you're right"

The day continued with nothing much untill the end of the day

"Hey do you think you can take me home, my mom had to take the car to the workshop so they could fix the transmision"

"Sure, i'll just tell my mom, but I guess it will be fine

"Okay" a while later and both girls where entering the parking lot on their way out 'maybe she's right...is probabbly nothing'


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry about the short chapters hopefully next one will be longer**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

DAVID

He was what a normal person would call a geek, at least in school, he was in boxing classes but also in the chess team at school and always got the best grades of all his calssmates, his parents had just gave him for his fifteen birth day a black Ford Fiesta and he knew how much effort it had been for his parents to get it for him.

He was not the rich guy, his parents worked very hadr to make a living and he knew it, he had alwaysl iked Mustangs and always said that once he had the money and he was older he was going to buy one, a black shiny new Mustang, he was the car freak type of guy the guy who probabbly knew every single car in the world

His day at school was not much but average, spending some time with his friends, school finished snd he was staying for his chess class and later that day he on his way back and he happened to stop right next to a brand new Shelby GT500 Mustang, he admired the thing the entire stop light admiring the flawless midnight black surface until he got to the back, on it's back fender was a white longish scrach 'poor dude' the light turned green and the Mustand shot forwards disappearing in the trafic 'one day david...one day you will' he continued the rest of his way home, he ate and started doing homework and once he was done he continued researching on a project he had for chemistry class, he was especially good at it and also with math and computer class

It was getting late and he decided to go to sleep a bit early that day

He was in a big room with a girl and what looked like a car but...smaller?, then he was in a bigger room with two cars one was white and the other black he was also surrounded by oher persons, they where six he could see maybe around three where woman and four men. Suddenly he was being carried away looking at a half destroyed room with the two cars yet surprisingly being him he was not able to tell what type of cars they where, then there was another car, a...camaro? Then the camaro 'stood up' and stansformed into a giant robot 'what the hell is going on?' Then he fell fown and was alone in the room, the other cars where gone but he could still hear an engine...it was the Camaro's the car was chasing him and he kept rumning away but eventually the car cought up with him cornering him and when he was about to end up like a tortilla in the floor he woke up, he looked at the clock and fell back down on his bed...it was just past three thirty 'this is going to be a looong night'

The next morning went on with relative ease untill he arrived at school accidentally at the same time as his best friend

"Hey David, what's up?"

"Not much really"

"Did you already ased her out?"

"Oh come on are you really bringing that up now?"

"Yes, why not now"

"I'm a bit diatracted, i...i don't feel very good"

"What do you mean?"

"I-ahhh...i had this dream last night"

"Dream?"

"I think is when i was little, i was in a toy room with another gilrl amd she looked familiar, and there was also ths small car that-"

"Small car?"

"Just listen!"

"Sorry"

"Well then i was in another room full of people with other two cars...then this black Camaro came in breaking trough the door as i started moving away...then everything dissapeared and i was left with the car, it came towards me full speed but just before it hit me i woke up"

"Now that's weird. Do you feel all right dude?"

"Yes , yes. It's just that"

"Well don't worry now, you have many other things to worry about now"

"What?"

"Your date with you know who"

"Shut up Alex"

"Hahaha, okay okay, but you ate going to tell me everything about it okay?"

"Sure, whatever you say"

The day ended and again he saw the black Mustang on his way home and now after he had that dream, he couldn't avoid the familiar feeling against it 'what is it with this Mustang and the dream?...something weird is going on here' then the Mustang peeled off again but just before dessapearing it stopped in the middle of the street and U-turned, it started moving towards David's car but it passed ,mere inches away at maybe some good one hundredth kilometers per hour and climing but then it dissapeared in a cloud of smoke, frozed in shock he heard a loud crashing sound followed by a pair of squealing tires, then absolute silence...not even a sound. After a minute he finally reacted and headed home as fast as possible 'Alex is not going to believe this'

The rest of the week continued with not much movement besides the ocasional sightening of the black Mustang everything was relatively normal, but still he couldn't avoid that weird feeling about the black Mustang...and what about the owner, many time he had seen the Mustang parked in certain places but had never seen the owner, it's windows where tinted pitch black so he couldn't even get a clue if it was a men or a woman but he knew someting for sure...that was not an ordinary car

It was now friday morning and he was on his way to school but even he got out half hour earlier he arrived late to school because a road was blocked, still he arrived to a very anxious Alex greating him

"Hey what happened, why so late?"

"A road was closed"

"Oh, that"

"Yeah, 'that'"

"So...today's the big day?"

"What big day"

"You and the girl"

"Oh yes we will meet at the Movies at five"

"Can't wait"

"Why you are not even the one going?"

"But you are, and i don't see you very exited"

"She is just a friend, nothing else"

"A friend now...then a good friend...then a girlfriend"

"Just a friend"

"For now"

"Hush we have to go for our books"

The school day ended and David spoke with Natalie to comfirm that they will be meeting at the theater and they each went to their respective houses to get ready for the night


	3. Chapter 3

**another chapter yayyy**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

GUARDIANS

Years had passed since they separated to watch over the two kids, they never seemed to get to the same places and when one got to HQ the other had left already and so on and because they needed to leave communications to a minimum they couldn't talk to each other unless they physically there together or very close to each other, they saw each other very few times a year and their daughter was alone in the SSC, yes she was surrounded by many other people and her friends but she missed her parents.

Finally ten years after they initially where separated they finally saw each other, they where in Florida and happened to pass only a few inches away from each other but in different directions but they where close enough so He send a message to get together in a certain place that same night, and so they did

Later that day KITT arrived to the alley he was going to meet KIFT and just five minutes past the time they where supposed to meet KIFT he heard an engine, a very high powered unique engine and a few seconds later KIFT appeared out of the far corner of the alley, far at the end of the of it was parked KITT and both Mustangs when they saw each other after ten years of not any proper contact this was something to take advantage of

KIFT when she saw KITT was happier than ever, she sped off towards him as he did towards her and both finally got the contact with each other they needed so much. Both Mustangs braked just as they where a meter away from each other and rubber their front bumpers

"KITT!, I'm so glad to see you"

"And I'm too. I missed you"

"Me too, but what ate you doing here, aren't you supposed to keep an eye on Matthew?"

"I am, as you where supposed to keep an eye on Katie"

"I am"

"If we are both looking over them and we are in the same place that can only mean that-"

"Bot kids are here"

"Exactly, and now checking over my files k see that they are both in the same school, in the same grade"

"Do you think they know each other?"

"Probably, we have to go now, but we'll see each other again"

"We will, I just hope it's soon"

"Me too"

"Good bye KIFT"

"Good bye KITT"

Both AIs separated and went to their respective surveillance positions and waited for the next day, hoping to see each other soon, and luckily they did just the next day in the school parking lot, the thing about this was that KITT was surrounded by Matthew and by Katie's cars, both kids when they parked they walked to his front ans stared at his scanner and that gave KITT a hope that both kids may be slowly recovering their memories, that and Matthew woke up in the middle of the night with a very elevated heart rate and adrenaline levels. those signals where a hope for both AIs that the kids where gaining back their memories and that meant that they would be able to go back with their real family

KIFT had been more careful as to not being seen but still Katie had seen her a few times on the street and in the student parking lot

KITT and KIFT where ordered that they where not allowed to intervene or interact with the kids unless it was really necessary, something that hadn't been an issue so far until one day KITT was just leaving a stoplight when he detected a signal he wish he hadn't...he immediately did a clean 180 degree turn and rushed back nearly missing a black Ford Fiesta, he rushed down the street and then from the traffic line a black and silver Camaro skidded out leaving a big cloud of tire smoke, KITT crashed into KARR and tried to push him towards a building near by but KARR pushed back then he decided to back away and rammed him one last time, KARR was stunned by KITT's hard blow on his nose and decided to retreat...for now

the rest of the week went normally except that both AIs kept all scanners alert for any sings of KARR, the Friday finally arrived and KITT and KIFT where properly together now that Matthew and Katie had gone to watch a movie together and actually both Mustangs hopped that that night continued normally...too bad

just as both kids came out of the establishment out of nowhere came out KARR and stopped just meters away from them, his headlights nearly blinding them, he started to accelerate forwards and just a few meters away from them he was hit on the side and thrown away by KIFT who already was in attack mode both kids froze in their tracks as they saw the two cars collide then KIFT came out in attack mode as well and stopped in front of the kids opening her door before stopping completely

"get in!" she said to the kids who immediately jumped in ending with Natalie in the driver's seat and David in the passenger's, as soon as both kids where safely inside she closed the door and went to help KITT with KARR who was struggling to get free from KITT's grip

"KIFT take them away!"

"no, I'm staying here to help you!"

"if he gets you he'll also get the kids, go back to base as fast as possible"

"KITT I'm not leaving you alone!"

"I've faced him before, don't worry I'll send you a message when I'm on my way"

"okay, be careful"

KIFT then peeled off activating her restrain system on both kids, they had an elevated heart rate and where unusually quiet but she supposed it was because of their close encounter with KARR and will be fine in under an hour. finally one of them decided to speak

"what is going on?" it was David

"we are currently en route to base, our ETA is five hours"

"okay, who are you?" this time it was Natalie who spoke

"I am the Knight Industries Four Thousand or KIFT if you prefer, and I'm also your mother's friend and partner"

"what?, no my mom doesn't own nothing like this, she would've told me"

"I'm referring to your biological mother"

"what do you mean?"

"I'm sorry but I am not allowed to say anything until we are back at HQ"

"fine...wait and at all this where are you?"

"right here"

"really funny, where are you"

"as I said before I'm right here, I am the car"

"wait that is not possible" David said

"then how do you explain the fact that no one is driving the car?"

"remote control, duh"

"then I'm afraid you are mistaken"

"if you two are trough?" Natalie started "where is the other car?"

just then KIFT remembered about KITT, she had left him fighting against KARR all on his own and hadn't heard a word from him since then and was starting to worry

"hello?"

"I'm sorry, I haven't had any contact with him since we left the cinema"

"and at all this who is the other car?" Natalie asked

"he was KARR the Knight Automated Roving Robot, at the beginning he was bent on destroying KITT to get Michael to be his driver, when he realized that he was no longer KITT's driver he forgot about him but still continued his attempts at destroying KITT. when KITT got a new driver, Danny, KARR went after him too. now that one of you is going to become KIRA's driver he is after both"

"i don't understand...what is the connection?"

"Natalie, you are the daughter of my driver and KITT's. David, you are the son of KITT's first driver and booth's technicians. your real names are Katherine and Matthew, you where sent with different families to protect you from KARR"

both remained silent as all the information settled in, later that day they arrived at a hotel and send the kids inside providing them with money for the night. KITT finally decided to show up in the early morning about eight hours later, he looked good from a distance but once you got close you could see the few scratches and minor dents here and there

"what happened to you, why did you show up this late and why didn't you answered when I called you?"

"I'm sorry but my communications as well as some other systems where damaged during my battle with KARR "

"are you okay?"

"i think so but i haven't done a complete diagnostic"

"what happened?" just as KIFT asked that question the kids came out of the hotel ready to go

"I'll explain where we are alone in the SSC"

"okay"

"so, you must be KITT" Katie asked

"glad to see you again"

"tough you would look...well, better"

"I apologize for my appearance, I would have like to give a better first impression"

"don't worry, we know what happened. but wait you two looked different yesterday?"

"you'll get to know us better with time, don't worry"

"I'm sorry to interrupt the meet and greet but shouldn't we get going?" Matthew asked

"of course" KIFT said

the four continued to travel trough the highway and a few hours later they had the SSC on sight

"so this is HQ?" Katie asked

"yes, I'm sure you'll get to be friends with everyone"

"you know the place is quite big, maybe wont get to meet everyone"

"you'll be surprised at the amount of people working here"

"why, too many?"

"very few"

"what?"

"despite the enormity of the complex, only about one hundredth people work here"

"short on money?"

"I'll say money is the least of our worries"

"okay"

KITT and KIFT entered the KITT cave where only Billy, Zoe and Alex remained

"KITT, KIFT what are you doing here, you came back only a few week ago and...KITT what happened to you?"

"I'll explain later Zoe, now there are more important matters to discuss"

"what could possibly be more important than-" she stopped talking as soon as she saw KIFT's door open and a girl came out

"KIFT...she is-"

"yes Zoe she is"

"but I thought Sarah told you not to make any contact unless it was really necessary"

"is KARR considered as a really necessary situation?"

"okay point made. I-I think I'll go get Sarah and Mike"

"where are Danny and Shelby?" KIFT asked

"since one month ago they have been sent on missions with KIRA"

"and who authorized KIRA to go out on missions?"

"KITT she had the age to go out on her own"

"but she doesn't have all the defense, communication and transformation programs installed. she is not ready, besides KIFT and I are staying here"

"okay, ill go get Sarah and Mike"

"okay"

Zoe left as Matthew and Katie got out from KIFT and sat down in front of all the computers

"wow, all this technology is amazing" Matthew said

"i know right"

"no, no I mean, look at all this complex software and security systems, hacker programs, worm viruses. everything here is awesome!"

"okaaay"

From a distance three distinct voices could be heard but remained unclear and from an adjacent hallway came Zoe followed by two disbelieving Mike and Sarah who stopped talking and froze in their tracks when they saw the two teens sitting in the computer chairs in front of KITT, KIFT and KIRA's gimbles. Mike and Sarah slowly walked towards Matthew and the three stood still

"Matthew, I introduce you to your parents: Michael and Sarah Knight"

"hi" Matthew started

"hey" Mike added

"hi...son" Sarah said as she approached Matthew and hugged him, a hug that Mike joind seconds later. a couple seats away sat Katie watching his best friend reunite with his parents then Zoe went wit her

"hey don't worry I already called your parents, they will arrive in under two hours"

"thanks, I didn't quite got your name yet"

"oh, sorry for that, my name is Zoe, and in the geek squad you see over there are Billy and Alex" she said as she pointed to where Billy and Alex where working"

"hey we are not the 'geek squad!'" Billy said

"we are the tech squad!" Alex added gaining an eye rolling from Zoe

"as I said before. geek squad"

"hahaha, okay I think I get it. who else do I get to meet?"

"well you learned the basics, I suppose you already know KITT and KIFT right?"

"yes, they are both really cool"

"yes they are, I think you are only missing to meet your parents. in the meantime you have KITT and KIFT as company"

"okay thanks"

as Katie went with the two AIs Matthew was getting o know his parents better, he discovered he had the brains and eyes of her mother but everything else was his father. he also learned about KITT and KIFT and that his late grandfather was the creator of KITT while her mother with help of Zoe and Billy created KIFT using the same Artificial Intelligence dominating KITT. he was fascinated with all the technology and software that made KITT what he was, and he hadn't even seen KITT's transformation protocols and he also had to see KITT and KIFT's daughter. he was in for many up-coming surprises

a few hours later and the proximity alarm activated signaling that KIRA was arriving, everyone was now gathering in the kitt cave waiting for the young Mustang, when she entered and finally stopped completely Shelby and Danny jumped out and stared at their daughter who was now standing before KIRA. Shelby rushed to her daughter and hugged her, Danny joined too after a couple of seconds went by

"hi...mom" Katie said

"hello Katherine"

"good to finally see you...after all these years" Danny said as he too hugged his daughter

as did Mike, Sarah and Matthew, Katie got to know her parents better and exchanged stories. after dinner both teens where assigned a pod and Katie then went to the kitt cave with KITT, KIFT and KIRA

"hello?"

"hello Katherine"

"hi KIFT, I didn't noticed until now probably because of all the big news and everything but I see you and KITT are Mustangs as well as this...who is this?" she asked looking at the slightly smaller Mustang between KITT and KIFT

"I'm sorry, she is KIRA, our daughter"

"pleasure to meet you Katie" KIRA said

"you are KITT and KIFT's daughter?"

"yes"

"how is that even possible?"

"we call her our daughter because we took care of her very few time since she was first activated by a men that tried to replicate KITT's systems, she was smaller though, now she is almost as big as a normal Mustang, only shorter by a few centimeters, now but when we first found her she was a less than a meter tall"

"wow, and how old are you?" Katie asked now looking at KIRA

"I am thirteen years old"

"and according to what my parents told me I was sent away at the age of two...so i had already know you, right?"

"yes, you, Matthew and I used to play together in the rec. room"

"wait!...I remember now...I had a dream a few days back where I was with a young boy and a small car in a big room full of toys, it was you!"

"that is correct"

"I'm I ever going to get my memory fully back?"

"the dream you had suggest you are starting to remember everything again, if we are lucky your memory will be fully recovered in under a year" KITT answered

"well at least is not that much time. one more question, I remember that KIFT told me that either Matthew or i will become a driver right?"

"yes" KIFT

"driver of what?" that said KITT and KIFT 'glanced' between them and then turned to their daughter who understood the signal and inched a bit forward

"okay so one of us is going to be your driver?"

"correct"

"that. is. awesome"

"thank you"

"and do you have any idea when?"

"you will probably start the tests tomorrow"

"tomorrow!?"

"yes"

"guess I'll better go back to bed"

"good night Katie"

"good night KIRA"

* * *

**i got this idea that i'll be posting drawings according to the situation on some chapters. if you are interested in seeing them you can look for me in deviant art as MICH-KR3000**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry i took so long to update but i jusw went out on vacations and i'm in my grand parent's house and the internet was a bit difficult to get but here is chapter 4, enjoy :)**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

THE DRIVER

next morning was relatively normal and the kids got to spend more time with their parents, Zoe and Billy as they all gathered for breakfast

"mom" Katie started "what happened the day you decided to send us with other families?"

"well at the beginning we thought it was going to be easy and that we will be able to see you grow here wit us but the day KARR find out that we had a daughter and that Mike and Sarah had a son as well as KITT and KIFT for that matter we where risking too much by not sending you away"

"but KIRA stayed here didn't she?"

"yes she did stayed here but we worked quick to upgrade her with the essential security, defense and communication protocols and we also duplicated the security of the complex, simply because we couldn't send her away"

"but what happened that day?"

Shelby sighed before continuing "KARR found the complex and started breaking in trough the doors in order to get to KITT, when he finally managed to break trough the last door KITT and KIFT where already transformed and ready to fight. KIRA was hiding and we where taking you away as KARR entered the complex but he still saw you two and then when he detected KIRA's slow signal he broke trough a wall and found her. KITT and KIFT managed to get her away from him. that day was when we decided that we needed to keep you safe so we send you with different families but KITT and KIFT always kept an eye on each one of you"

Katie was silent for a moment as all the information set in and she finally understood

"so you send us away for protection?"

"yes"

"okay, I think I understand...and...thanks" Shelby responded by pulling her daughter into a hug. as soon as breakfast was finished the kids where sent to get ready for their first test: Physical exam.

an hour later the two kids where outside the gym with their respective parents

"okay, they want to see if you are capable of stay moving for long periods of time and it will go from walking to running, jumping and even climbing. it basically consists of a timed obstacle course and you have to do it as fast as possible" Mike started

"and how much time will it be" Matthew continued

"I'm not really sure"

"guess that'll have to do"

"there seems to be no choice"

"nop"

"good luck Matt"

"thanks dad"

"you have to move trough an obstacle course as fast as possible. What we are looking for here is for a driver that is fast, smart, agile and able to get out of hard situations under stress without loosing it, nothing too hard right?" Shelby said with a sarcastic tone in the last sentence

"Should be fun"

"Be careful and good luck"

"Thanks mom"

The course was located in an area behind the complex and even the kid's parents had already told them what sort of things they where going to be facing nothing could really prepare them to what was to come. it was a never ending straight track that after some distance some obstacles made their presence know, then a climbing rock wall and behind it two closed mystery rooms awaited.

as they approached the starting point of the course Matthew and Katie started talking

"i thought they said it was an easy course"

"well Katie sometimes things are not what you expected"

"i can see that...but that I'm a girl doesn't mean you are going to beat me in this"

"what?" he said turning to look at her just as the GO signal turned green and Katie shot forwards with Matt close behind, after a few seconds Matthew finally caught up her

"that was cheating you know" he said as he started to catch up with Katie

"is not called cheating, it's called distracting"

"same thing"

" they are entirely different t things. and maybe you should look out"

"what?" just then Matthew slowed down making Katherine look forward again just in time to see an obstacle that decided to get tangled in her leg making her fall

"i told you to watch out" Matthew said as he ran past her. after some seconds she stood up and continued trough the obstacle course full speed until he was again side to side with Matt

"now that was cheating"

"no, it's called distracting" he said with a smile just as both reached the rock wall and started climbing. Katie reached the top first, she started to grab the second rope to get down when e heard a slip and a small shout

meanwhile in the kitt cave

"KITT" KIFT said trough her link with KITT

"yes"

"I think that now it the time for you to tell me how did you got away from KARR"

"okay, but not here, we have to get out"

"okay"

both started turning their gimbles gaining a questioning look from their daughter 'we'll be back in a minute, don't worry' KIFT send a message to her daughter who then resumed watching the match between the ones who would be her future driver

"where are you going?" one of the techs asked the two AIs standing in front of them

"outside" was KITT's calm response

"you are not authorized to leave the complex"

"we do not need an authorization"

"yes you do"

"since when?"

"do you have authorization or not"

"we don't need one"

"you DO need one, and until I see it you are staying here"

"many times before we have gone in and out without requiring an authorization"

"now you do"

"we are going to be right outside the place, is not like we are going to another state" now it was KIFT

"i still can't let you out"

"what's going on here?" Mike said entering the kitt cave

"they are trying to get out of the complex without proper-" he started but stopped talking when he saw that it was Mike talking "I'm sorry sir i didn't know it was you"

"you were saying something about an authorization?"

"yes, the AIs are trying to get out without permission"

"permission?"

he repeated turning to KITT and KIFT "you need permission?"

"so it seems" KITT answered

"since when?"

"ask him"

Mike then turned back with the tech "it's fine, they don't need an authorization. they can get in or out as they please"

"bu-but sir i-i-i don't think that-"

"no authorization needed...understood?"

"crystal sir"

"okay" he turned back to KITT "go, but don't take long"

"thank you Michael"

"welcome"

KITT and KIFT continued their way outside and headed straight to the highway and once there it was safe to talk

"now are you going to tell me how did you got away?"

"okay"

*flashback*

KIFT was getting away as KITT continued to hold back KARR against a wall and when he saw that KIFT was a safe distance away he pulled back and tried to run away but was stopped by KARR hitting him on one side and pushing him into another wall

"you may have succeeded in getting the kids away for now, but remember this...i know how to find you and your family as well as your beloved daughter. if it was on me i could just kill you right now but I have bigger plans"

"you will never get the kids or KIRA. you'll only have them once I cease to function"

"that can be arranged" just as he said that he pulled back and rammed KITT again against the wall as he pushed him across it leaving some dents and scratches then he moved to see KITT 'face' to 'face' "as you can now see I've been upgraded and can easily end with you right now, yet better, this is only the tip of the iceberg" then he pulled away and disappeared into the traffic

with some difficulty he managed to pull away from the wall and straight himself in time to see the people that where still outside of the theater looking at him, after a minute he pulled off into the street and on his way with KIFT

*end flashback*

"that was what happened while you where getting away"

"he is stronger than before?"

"strong enough to have me stuck against a wall in attack mode without being capable of getting out"

"we have to inform the others"

"we will, once the kids have settled in"

"are we going to let them go back?"

"yes but after they have completed their training and KIRA has a driver, just then both kids will go back with KIRA as protection"

"you are sending KIRA out knowing that KARR is on the lose?"

"i had no choice, besides like that she can watch over both kids and notify us if anything should arise"

"okay"

"we should go back now, maybe the kids are done with the obstacle course"

"lets go" both turned around and headed back to HQ

she turned back to see Matthew barely holding to a rock with one hand

"what happened!?"

"i decided to take a rest. what do you think happened!"

"give me your hand!" she said stretching out her hand. Matt did the same and grabbed her hand just as his other hand let lose of the rock, Katie then pulled him up

"better?"

"yeah I think so"

"okay...then...guess I'll see you in the finish line" she said as she jumped off the wall"

"hey!"

already off the wall both kids resumed the running towards the mistery houses. once inside it was completely dark until the lights came back on... in the middle of the room was what seemed like some computer codes next to an old computer

"now this one i know it" said Matt

in the other house where a couple of mathematic equations

"hello" Katie said

inside both houses the side panels started to close up on them

"you've got to be kidding me!" Both kids said when they saw the closing walls

outside everyone was waiting to see who would make it out first... After a few minutes Matt's door opened and seconds later Katie's door opened as well. and in no time she was side to side with Matthew

"how was that?" Katie asked

"piece of cake"

"really"

"yup"

then they both stopped, now they where facing the entrance to a labyrinth

"now what?" Katie asked

"guess we have to go trough it"

"you don't say"

"great" he said, sarcasm coloring his words

"i'll meet you in the other side" Katie said as she stated running into it

"not if i get out first" Matthew said running after her

both went in different directions using only their 'instincts' to find the way out

minutes later and Katie was facing two different paths, one going left and the other right, she was sure one would get her to the exit

"okay...deal..." she said looking one way "or no deal?" now looking the other, after a minute of thinking she decided to go left. she ran for some time and eventually crashed into Matthew

"what are you doing here?!" she asked

"what are YOU doing here?!"

"looking for the way out, isn't it obvious?"

"really funny, now if you excuse me I have to go" Matt said getting up and running away

'I'd probably should have gone right' Katie thought as she too got up and ran away

right outside the exit of the labyrinth where the kid's parents, Zoe, Billy and the three AIs waiting to see who would come out first. still, at the end it wasn't the first one to come out the one who would be KIRA's driver, all around the course where hidden cameras recording everything and that night the adults where going to check it and based on each one's actions they would choose the driver but for now they where expecting to see who was going to get out first

"why are they taking so long?"

"Mike calm down, remember the first time you where in the laberynth?"

"don't remind me"

"I'm sure one of them will soon come out"

"okay Sarah"

inside Matt thought he was finally getting somewhere and was sure he was going to be free in no time, by using patterns he marked every wall he mover trough to check where he had already gone and where he hadn't, but he didn't know that the walls where especially designed so that every mark, scratch or anything remained for more then a minute. in all, his technique was useless and he didn't figure it out until much later 'great' he thought as he continued to find the way out by the usual means...'instincts'

Katie on the other side was getting frustrated with the labyrinth and after another five minutes she decided to try something different. she sat down in the middle of the labyrinth and closed her eyes

"okay...relax...breathe..." she stood there for about a minute before standing back up and looking at two different paths "okay..." she started the singing voice "enie menie manie moe grab a teacher by it's toe, when it screams let it go eanie minie manie mo" she finished with her finger pointing right "here I go". she walked trough the maze guessing where to go instead of overthinking it and in under ten minutes she was out and was received by her parents

"Katie, you're out!" Shelby said

"it wasn't easy believe me"

"i can imagine"

"very good Katie" Danny started "where is Matthew?"

"he's not here?"

"no"

"he's probably still inside" a well timed desperation scream was heard from inside the labyrinth "yep, he's still inside"

"how are we going to get him out" Mike asked approaching the three

"i think i know how" KITT said moving towards them

"how?"

"i'll go get him"

"do you fit?"

"yes"

"go ahead KITT"

he entered the maze and with his sensors quickly found matt

"Matthew don't move" KITT said using his exterior speakers

"what?" he shouted

"Matthew is KITT, stay where you are, i'm coming to get you"

"okay"

he continued to move trough the maze carefully and finally reached Matt

"Matthew" he called the boy that was now lying on the floor looking up

"what" he said only moving his head enough to see the nose of the Shelby peeking from between two walls that where to close to allow KITT entrance "oh, hi KITT"

"hello Matt"

"umm...one question...how i'm i going to get in?" he asked seeing that there was just enough space for the car to move, certainly not enough to open the door

"you'll have to follow me"

"okay"

Matt followed KITT who was reversing trough the labyrinth and five minutes later both where out

"thanks KITT"

"no problem Sarah"

"hi mom, sorry i couldn't get out"

"don't worry, your father was not able to get out either, and he was much older than you"

"i told you not to speak about it!" Mike shouted from a distance

"really?"

"yes, we had to get him out"

"somehow that makes me feel better"

"that was the idea" she smiled before starting to walk towards the SSC

"when are you going to tell us when is going to be the driver?"

"maybe tonight"

everyone got inside and settled for the day, Katie found herself speaking to Billy and Zoe while Matt was trying to find out about KITT speaking with him . for the two kids it felt like the longest day of their lives, waiting to see who was going to be KIRA's driver yet three hours later and the results where not ready

meanwhile in another room of the SSC where the two kid's parents watching the tapes of the course and discussing the actions of their respective kid, moments later and they finished watching the tapes

"so" Sarah said

"so?" Mike asked

"well i think we know who is going to be the new driver"

"why?" Shelby asked

"the driver must be wise, care for others and be able to act with prescition under stress. i think we saw all three here"

"are you sure?" Danny asked

"i'm sure"

"then let's go break the news" all nodded

when the adults got to the kitt cave they where surprised to find Katie in the computers with Billy and Matt talking to KITT

"guys, can you come please" Sarah said as both kids obeyed

"before announcing who is going to be KIRA's driver you have to know that to be the driver you need to be wise, care for others and be able to act with precision under stressful circumstances, one of you has demonstrated all those qualities, first you need to know that the driver is going to be under training with KIRA so you know what to do in case any emergencies arise. now, what you have been waiting for the entire day" silence filled the room, not even the constant humming of the computers was heard and the people in the room stood still awaiting the news, time seemed to fully stop as everyone, not only the kids, awaited the news

* * *

**Oh no a cliffie *evil grin* i know i'm mean muahahahahaha, try guessing, i'm sorry to say that i'm not updating till next year so Merry Christmas and a Happy new year to all :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**so i finished this chapter before the expected and i said 'why not?' ladies and gentlemen chapter five!**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

TRAINING

Outside the building a track had been placed full of tight turns, straights. at the starting line was KIRA, revving her engine in anticipation with her new driver ready to go, just as the flag was lowered she peeled off leaving tow perfectly straight lines on the pavement, the beginning was a long straight followed by a 180 degree turn that was executed with a near perfect precision, then zigzag followed by a series of tight-ish bends and another straight leading to the finish line where Mike was waiting

"wow" he said to the open window of the Shelby "I'm impressed, you did a very good time for being your first attempt. guess Sarah was right by choosing you to be KIRA's driver"

"thanks, you did very good too KIRA"

"thank you"

"I'm very impressed"

"thanks again but is not my first time behind the wheel of a car you know?"

"I know, but is your first time behind the wheel of a super-intelligent-morphing-thinking-Mustang"

"point made"

"we better go back tell your mother"

"okay, want a lift?"

"sure" Mike jumped in and KIRA drove back inside, they entered the kitt cave where Sarah was in a computer with Billy and one of the kids

"hey Sarah" Mike said as he got out from KIRA "have you seen Shelby?"

"yeah she's out back with Danny KITT and KIFT"

"okay, thanks"

"no problem"

"well you know where to go"

"I do"

"what do you think she is going to say?"

"I think she'll be very proud of you"

"bye Mike"

The gimble turned and KIRA headed out towards the back of the building where KITT and KIFT where finishing their training as well, the three cars stopped and everyone got down, KIRA went with her parents as so did Katie

"hi mom, hi dad"

"Katie, what are you doing here?" Shelby asked

"I just finished my run in the front track"

"how did it go?" Danny asked

"i did one minute thirty dead"

"hey that's better than my time"

"really?, that's amazing, I guess Sarah was right" Shelby added

"thanks but it wasn't just me, I couldn't have possibly made it without KIRA"

"I'm glad you are getting along"

"yeah mom, you can't imagine how it feels behind her wheel"

"I believe I do know, I felt the same with KIFT the first time I did the run in the track with her"

"you too dad?"

"yes, being behind KITT's wheel is a feeling that can't be explained, you just have to remember something"

"what's that?"

"to truly connect with KIRA and be able to handle anything that steps in your way no matter what, you have to feel her movements, how she turns, when she accelerates, when she brakes, every single movement you have to feel it and above all...you have to trust her, if you don't trust her then you're in trouble"

"don't worry dad, you can be sure we'll be fine, thanks for the advice"

"no problem, we better go back inside, I heard you and Matt are going to start the second part of the physical training"

"today!?"

"I think so"

"ughhh, let's go. KIRA" seconds later and the AI was already on the side of her driver "see you inside" she said trough the open window of the Shelby before going back inside

"what do you think?"

"she's just like you"

"you think?"

"she has your determination and courage"

"yeah guess you're right"

"she has your beauty tough" Shelby turned to look at Danny before both where immersed in a hug that ended with a soft kiss "let's go back inside" Danny said and they decided to walk back instead of going back in KITT and KIFT

both older AIs had just finished their run with their drivers in the back track and just then they saw their daughter exit the building, they stopped facing each other as their drivers got out and talked to their daughter, they where received by an exited young Mustang

"hello KIRA, what happened?" KIFT asked"

"i just finished my first run in the front track with Katie, we did one minute thirty seconds dead"

"that's very good for being your first time with her, I remember Danny had much more difficulty dealing with his first time behind my wheel"

"really?"

"yes"

"well I'm glad you are having a good time with her KIRA, as your dad and I are with Danny and Shelby you will be with Katie, there is a special bond between you and your driver that trough the years is going to be getting stronger as you learn to trust in each other" KIFT said

"I'm sure we'll be fine" just then Katie called her "i have to go but we'll meet you inside"

"we'll be inside in a minute" KITT said

"okay dad" she said before speeding away towards Katie and back inside

"so" KIFT said

"so?"

"did you ever imagined that you would be here someday?"

"were exactly?"

"having a daughter that finally reached the age to have a driver"

"to be honest no, but now, here, right now i must say that I'm happy to say that I have two beautiful white Mustangs that I'm proud to call part of my family" that made KIFT internally smile and both Mustangs rolled closer together, their bumpers touching and after a moment they rolled back inside following their drivers

inside Billy and Zoe where teaching Matthew some of their techniques for quick code encryption and breaking

"is not that hard right?" Billy asked

"no, it's actually very easy once you've got the feeling for it" Matt said

"you are doing better than i expected"

"Billy are you forgetting that he is Sarah's son?"

"no, but he is also Mike's" he continued now turning to look at Matt "no offense but your dad is not exactly a computer genius"

"non taken, it's fine"

"still my technique is more effective" he said smugly

"what?!" Zoe asked

"yeah"

"mine is way more easier to use and useful"

"says who?"

"here we go" Matt said frustrated this being the third time today they argued about something stupid

"I do"

"that doesn't make any sense?!"

"why?!"

"because it just doesn't!"

that doesn't make any sense either!"

"you started the nonsense!"

"no I didn't!"

"yes you did!"

"no I didn't"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"GUYS!, is the third time today!" just then Katie entered the kitt cave with KIRA

"hey guys, what's up?"

"not much really" Matt added

"umm Zoe is it true Matt and I are going to have the second part of the physical training today?"

"what?" Matt said

"yeah, in about one hour you are going to go to the gym where there is an instructor doing several tests on you two each half hour long"

"oh god" Katie said frustrated

"this is going to be a tough day" Matt added

"you think?" she said sarcastically

"probably"

one hour later and both kids where told to change and head to the gym where they where going to be trough a series of tests. the first was running, the second swimming, then fighting and at the end shooting. even Katherine was the one who would be doing most of the field work Matt had to learn how to shoot and fight in case any emergencies arise. minutes later and they were in the gym facing their instructor

"good evening guys, I'm instructor Shane you two are about to face four tests each lasts one hour, we start with running in five minutes, these tests are designed to test your physical capabilities, we are going to figure out how much can you endure and how much is needed for you two to get to your limit. I'm I clear?" he turned to Matt and Katie who where now freaked out completely "I said, I'M I CLEAR!"

"yes sir!" both answered

"climb in and set the time for sixty minutes exactly, incline at four point three, set speed to five point five and start running"

"yes sir" both answered again as they started setting up the treadmills

"ready?" he asked "...now" they started walking then a bit faster and faster until they where running a few seconds later as the hour started, the good thing about all this was that they had their bottle of water just in case...the bad thing was that if they finished their water they where not going to be able to go to the bathroom

half hour later and the general decided to take a pit stop leaving the kids alone

"tired?" Katherine asked between breaths

"what?...no...I'm...just...getting started" luckily the two of them had grown rather competitive when it came to doing thins between them

"good...at least...I'll...have...some resistance"

"you...are...underestimating...me Katie"

"you...think?"

"maybe"

"I'm...I correct?"

"I didn't said talk, I said run so be quiet and focused on the task at hand" the general said, he had came back in without the kids noticing

another half hour later and the alarm of the timer sounded, as Katie and Matt got down from the treadmills and walked over to the general panting and sweating

"phase one is complete, we will now move on to phase two, swimming, same thing, you will enter a 150 meter long pool and a timer will be set, you will not stop until the alarm sounds, then we will move on to phase three. understood?"

"yes sir" both answered in unison before going to a small changing room to put the swimming wear on, five minutes later ad they where facing the giant pool.

"same as before, get going until the alarm goes off, no stopping" he said as he walked towards the clock "start" he said as the clock started

Matt and Katie jumped into the water and started swimming back and forth in the pool, this time ,of course, they couldn't talk because they started separating after a while and they only stuck their heads out to breath for a few seconds, again the alarm went off and both got out to face the general

"very good, you are already half way there, you are just missing shooting and fighting, then you are free to go. first is shooting" he said and gestured for the kids to follow

"I thought Zoe said it was half hour per phase?" Matt told Katie in a low voice so that the general wouldn't hear them

"she did"

"maybe she got confused"

"or the general decided to make a last minute change"

"well it doesn't matter now does it?"

"guess not, we probably already did the worst part" just then they entered an enormous room with hundredths of targets on the floor, roof and walls, even some targets moved in front of it, there was a table with about ten different types of guns "or not" he added

"this is phase four of the second part of the physical training, you will have to pick five guns, you will have twelve minutes per gun to shoot at the targets"

"that's it?" Matt asked

"isn't that enough, private Knight?" he said closing up on him

"yes sir"

"good, now go to your position!"

one the kids had choose their guns and took positions the clock started making some of the targets move behind and in front of small walls that were scattered in the room. they started shooting missing at the first but after some more tries they started hitting, an alarm sounded signaling the end of the first twelve minutes, they changed their guns and continued shooting. the hour finished and they moved on

"phase four is going to be a little different that the past three, this time each of you is going to fight against someone for fifteen minutes, twice. first off, private Knight, come here" Matt stepped forward and a minute later another guy came out of the door in the opposite side of the room. he was blond with blue eyes and you could see the small muscular line in his arms "ready?" he asked facing Matt

"you?"

"start" the general said and the fight started. at first it was too much throwing not much hitting until finally Matt managed to make a good hit throwing the guy to the floor, he stood up quickly and both stood still for a moment looking at each other trying to guess what the other's next move was going to be. the other guy hit first landing in Matt's stomach, he stubled back but didn't fell down yet the other guy managed to kick him making Matt fall

"enough" the general said and Matt got up "private Clark, your turn" Katie walked to the front as Matt walked back, they exchanged looks. again from the same door came another girl, she looked maybe a year older than Katie, she was well toned and thin with brown eyes and curly hair brown as well this time neither talked

"begin" the general said and like what it happened with Matt there was many throws but not hits, this time it was her who managed to hit first, her fist had a solid impact on Katie's arm, an impact tat was soon followed by a kick on her stomach, she regained herself standing up and throwing punches in all directions a few making contact with her opponent's head and stomach and finally a swift kick that made her fall

"stop" the general said and both girls retreated, Katie took one last glance at her opponent, she was looking directly at her with a serious face " Knight, your turn" again Matt fought with his opponent both falling a few times and getting up until the time ran out. Katie went next this time making her opponent fall first then her and at the end she kept throwing her to the floor a few more times until the time ran out "Knight, Clark. you are dismissed" he said and both disappeared trough the door exhausted after four hours of strenuous exercise

"hey what's with the other girl?, it's probably me but I could swear she was angry with you"

"you're right, I too think she was mad at me but I don't understand why" both started talking as they walked back to the kitt cave

"maybe you could ask your mom later, she probably knows"

"I will"

"when you know tell me"

"what?"

"hey I want to know too"

"and the other boy?"

"what bout him"

"he wasn't angry or anything"

"no, actually he even talked to me"

"he did?"

"yes"

"when?"

"right before we started fighting"

"what did he told you?"

"not much, he just asked if I was ready"

"at least he asked"

"she didn't right?"

"nop, she just started punching like crazy"

"I saw that"

"hey I'm going to change catch up with you later okay" she said stopping in front of her pod door

"I'm changing too, see ya"

minutes later and Katie was entering the kitt cave

"hello Katie, how did it go?" KIRA asked

"tough, exhausting and extremely long. besides that I think it went well"

"glad to hear it"

"have you seen mom?"

"yes, she is in her pod"

"thanks"

"you're welcome"

Katie went to her mom's pod, she knocked on the door and moments later Shelby opened the door

"oh hi Kate, how was training?"

"it was fine, I need to ask you something"

"sure"

"do you know the girl I practiced fighting with?"

"oh yeah I do, her name is Audrey"

"is there any reason she should be mad at me?"

she sighed "I think there is one. before KARR's attack, before you two came here, and before the sings that you where recovering your memory she was going to be KIRA's driver she started training and did very good on the physical part as well as the intellectual but she was missing the characteristics that make a good driver"

"what's that?"

"she was missing the heart"

"what do you mean"

"to be the driver of an AI you need more that just muscle and brains, you need to have the heart to believe in the AI, to have the passion, and care about others, seeing before them, not just thinking about yourself. you being the daughter of the actual drivers of the two other AIs where the obvious choice but we had first to see your results in the exams, you turned out to be pretty good"

"thanks, but if she was already training for that before me then why did she stopped, all that training for nothing?"

"of course not, she is continuing her training just without the training with KIRA"

"what is she training for now?"

"she's training to become a field agent as well as a few other kids in the facilities"

"there are more?"

"yes, we have a whole division specified for training kids about your age to become future workers here in different sections"

"that's amazing, who came with the idea?"

"mainly Matt's parents, me, your dad, Zoe, Billy and Alex"

"that's awesome, are Matt and I going to go to that division as well?"

"yes, by the end of the week you will be send to tat division to start training properly"

"both of us?"

"yes"

"okay, well thanks mom"

"no problem"

Katie went back to the kitt cave where he found Matt with Billy and Alex

"Matt" she called him from behind a wall but he didn't turn "Matt" she called again "Matthew!" she almost shouted making the three of them turn, she quickly disappeared behind the wall

"would you like me to help?" came a voice from behind her, startled, she turned around to find that no one was there "shall I call him for you?"

"KITT?"

"yes"

"they'll hear you lower your voice"

"don't worry, I assure you they won't"

"if I can hear you and I'm all the way back here I think they'll hear you too"

"I think you forgot something"

"what?"

"remember the earwig?"

"that explains a lot"

"do you want me to call him for you?"

"sure why not, just make sure Billy and Alex don't notice i called him"

"okay"

back with Matt the two techie boys where explaining to him about the security system in the complex

"this software" Alex said pointing to a file in the computer "is the one that sends an alert to the rest of the systems if anything foes trough the first firewall"

"first?"

"yes, we have six"

"wow"

"and that's only the beginning"

"Matt" KITT called out to him

"yes KITT"

"you are required in the cafeteria"

"thanks KITT, I'll come back in a minute guys"

he started to walk trough the hallways when Kate stopped him

"Matt-"

"can you wait a bit they are looking for me in the cafeteria"

"it was me"

"but KITT said-"

"I told KITT to call you, I have to speak to you"

"why what's wrong?"

"I figure out something about the girl"

"what's her problem?"

"it turns out that she was going to be KIRA's driver until I came, being the two current driver's daughter I was the obvious choice so in mid training they removed her from the program"

"so she did all what we just did and more for nothing?"

"no she's still training but to be a field agent not a driver"

"that explains why she was so mad at you"

"yeah, I guess it does"

"did you got a name?"

"yeah, her name is Audrey"

"well at least you know she had a reason to be mad at you and is not for nothing"

"somehow that doesn't help at all"

"good luck then, I have to go back with those two" he said pointing in the kitt cave's general direction "so see you around"

"see ya"

Katie continued walking around the place, she wanted to find the area where the people of her age where. the place was quite big so she supposed it was going to take her some time to find it

"are you looking for something?" she heard the voice on her head

"KIRA?, don't tell me, you also can access the earwig right?"

"correct"

"I always forget about it"

"you'll get used to it"

"eventually"

"eventually"

"now where you looking for something?"

"yeah, do you know where are the others that are about my age?"

"you mean the Y.A.T.D."

"the what?"

"Young Agents Training Division"

"yeah...that or whatever"

"turn right in the next hallway, then continued straight for thirty meters and turn left, there is a set of double silver doors, that's their cafeteria, they are on their free time right now so it will probably be full"

"thanks KIRA"

"you are welcome"

Kate followed KIRA directions. a few minutes later she was facing the big silver double doors, she could hear talking and a lot of it for that matter she guessed that there where more than just a few kids there, she took a deep breath and pushed the door

inside everyone was minding their own business talking about their day and activities between other things when the door opened and Katie entered starting from the tables that where near to the door to the one at the very back everyone turned to look at her as they too stopped talking, they knew who she was

"KIRA help me" she whispered as for no one to hear her, lucky for her just then a woman came out of another door, everyone stood up

"take a seat" she said "I want to introduce everyone to Katherine Clark, KIRA's driver" murmurs started to sound around the place "starting next week she will be training with us, I hope everyone makes her feel welcome" she turned to Kate in a lower voice "why don't you go look around?"

"oh no no, it's fine I just wanted to check something, I'm just going to go"

"come on, you might make some friends"

"I aaaa-"

"it's fine go ahead" with no choice started walking towards the tables as the woman went back to the room she came from, as soon as she disappeared the talking reassumed

"hey right here" a boy called out to her from a nearby table and she followed and sat down at the table

"hi, my name is Ryder"

"I'm Skyla" another girl in the table said next to her another girl

"name's Sydney" she gestured to herself

"I'm Connor" another boy said

"and I'm Noah"

"nice to meet you all"

"so you are KIRA's driver?" Noah asked

"yeah"

"that is soooo...cool"

"you think"

"yeah, everyone here would give anything to be her driver, you are lucky"

"lucky is not the term I would use"

"why, you don't like it?" Sydney asked

"no, of course I do, but being the daughter of both drivers of KITT and KIFT-"

"your parents are Shelby and Danny?!" Ryder asked

"yes"

"that's even cooler, your parents drive two of the AIs...and you drive the other!"

"yeah is really cool, but they being the drivers there was the risk that people wanting revenge from them would come after me. so they had to send me away with another family, I was living with them till some days ago when KARR showed up"

"who's KARR?" Sydney asked

"he is KITT's evil twin" Noah said

"how do you know?"

"I have researched every single thing about all four AIs that I have access to"

"that's not creepy at all"

"what I would give to see at least one of them in person"

"you have never seen any of them?" Katie asked surprised

"no" all said

"we don't get out of our area" Skyla said

"non of you?" she asked meaning to everyone else in the room

"not one, you are the only one from this division that has seen her"

"I bet not only seeing her" Noah said

"what do you mean?" Katie asked

"you've ride on her right"

"yeah, only once, and on KIFT on my way here with Matt"

"who's Matt"

"oh, Matt came with me he is Sarah and Mike's son, he was send away for the same reason I was, we where getting out of a movie theater when KARR appeared"

"they send you with the same family?"

"no we where in totally different places in the beginning but our families moved a lot, with the years we ended up going to the same school"

"you like each other!" Skyla happily added

"what, no we-"

"what where you doing in the movies you two alone then?"

she didn't answer

"point made, I win"

"when are we going to meet him?" Connor asked

"probably next week one I start the training here with you"

"looking forward to it"

"hey do you think you can send us a picture of KIRA's interior and exterior?" Noah asked hopefully

"I thought you had studied all the information about the four AIs"

"that I have access to I said"

"what do you know?"

"not much really, only what car they all are, and some of their alternate bodies, colors and a few things about their tech."

"that's not much, you haven't seen her from outside?"

"no, I've only seen black and white diagrams of the three, nothing live"

"I'll see what I can do"

"thanks"

"well I have to go now, see you guys next week"

"bye" all replied

on her way back to her pod she couldn't stop thinking what awaited her next week, the people she had yet to meet and the training she would be doing, hopefully not as hard as the one she did for the past four hours

later that day she went to the cafeteria again it was now almost empty except for a few people, luckily she found Sydney reading a book

"hey Katherine"

"Sydney, I got an idea"

"what's that" she said not looking away from her book

"I know how you guys can see KIRA in person"

she closed her book "what!"

"shhhhh!"

she looked around to verify no one was close enough to hear "the corridors around the base are wide enough for her to move, I will talk to her tonight to see if there is a way for her to come"

"really!"

"shhhhhh!"

"sorry" she went back to whispering

"get together with the others and meet me here at tree-o-clock"

"okay but we need a code or something so that i know it's you"

"ughh, fine"

"what about something like: COOKOO COOKOO!, or SKWAAK SKWAAK!"

"SHHHHHH!"

"sorry"

"we'll do the second one, now go tell the others, here three-o-clock got it?"

"got it"

it was now ten thirty and the kitt cave was almost empty so she went with KIRA, she got inside her

"hello Katie"

"hi KIRA, hey can I ask you for a favor?"

"of course"

"can you come with me at three-o-clock to the Y.A.T.D.'s cafeteria?"

"why, and why so late?"

"I made some friends and I found out non of them has ever seen you or your parents for that matter, I want them to see how you really are in person"

"they can check the information in their computers"

"they only have access to certain information and nothing that says how truly awesome you guys are"

"I'm sorry Katie but I can't"

"pleeeease" she pleaded

"I'm sorry but-"

"pretty pleeeeeeease"

"...okay"

"yayy thanks"

"but I hope this is the first and last time I have to do something like that"

"can't promise anything, see you in a couple hours" then she vanished in one of the hallways once she was gone she sighed

"is everything okay?" KITT asked

"everything's fine, has Danny ever asked you to do something with him without anyone knowing, even Sarah or Shelby?"

"he has, many times"

"how did that turned out?"

"not very good in most situations"

another sigh

"why?" he asked

"just curiosity"

* * *

**ok so here it is chapter 5 i hope you like it. happy new year 2014!** **see you guys next year ;P**


	6. Chapter 6

**wohooo 2014 yayyyyyy, many things are coming this year (Mustang's 50th anniversary, How to train your dragon 2 movie, i'm going on a cruise, i might get a car, graduate from ninth grade, Need for speed movie, Captain america: winter soldier movie, Rio 2 movie, Maleficent movie, Transformers: age of extincion movie. i think that's all XP ) well u get the idea LOTS of things i'm REAAAAALY looking forward this year now enjoy**

**I do NOT own Knight Rider nor any of it's characters, i only own my characters (you know who they are) **

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

THE UNMISTAKABLE TRUTH

3:00 A.M outside Y.A.T.D. Cafeteria entrance

"ready KIRA?"

"I still can't believe you talked me into this"

"nothing will happen, beside is not like we are doing something bad right?"

"if they are not allowed to see all the information about me and my parents is for a reason Katie"

"relax, just keep your cool and everything will be fine"

"okay"

"wait till I call you, try to look impressive"

"I always do"

Katie opened the door and quickly closed it as soon as she was in, everything was dark, no one could be seen, that is of course until she saw a small shadow under a table at the very back

she sighed "SKWAK SKWAK"

"COOKOO!" came the response. just then she started seeing many more shadows come from both the entrances of the cafeteria, she took out her flashlight and pointed it towards the shadows, she saw hundredths of kids of about her same age who froze as the flashlight hit them, then came Sydney with her group behind her, behind them probably the entire division

"Sydney what's this?!"

"sorry, a few overheard when I told the group and they spread the word very fast"

"at least I won't have to do this again"

"always look on the bright side"

"where is she?" Audrey asked

"right behind that door" she pointed to the entrance behind her

"well call her1"

"first I have to say something...to everyone" silence fell over the room in under a minute as the voice spread across the mass of people "guys if you all want to see KIRA you'll have to be quiet and try not to make too much noise please"

"okay call her already!" Noah said

"okay, okay. everyone step back a bit" all complied

"okay KIRA come in"

everyone stood still as those words where said, everyone heard the start of an engine as well as some revving then the doors started to open as the nose of the young Mustang was seen, she entered and the doors closed behind her, her headlights and scanner reflecting in the first row of people

"umm, hello?" she said

"I...can't...believe...this" Noah said

"this is awesome" Sydney added. everyone stares in awe at the Mustang before them

"hey Katherine, tell her to do something" Noah told her

"like what"

"I didn't know, something cool, you know her"

"umm okay...KIRA"

"yes Katie"

"is your attack mode functional?"

"yes"

"okay, Attack mode"

"Katie I don't think that-"

"pleeeeease"

a sigh "initiating transformation" KIRA started transforming starting at the front with her headlights getting a bit bigger and both her upper and lower grilles wider, she became lower and longer an air intake appeared on her hood as well as on her sider right in front of her back fender, her windows where tinted pitch black now her scanner became redder and her white metallic finish became brighter as her black stripes faded, a spoiler popped up making her look bigger and more aggressive. she revved her engine a few times this time it sounded more powerful now with the attack mode engaged. the silent admiration was short because after about five seconds everyone started shooting questions at her eventually pushing her to the back of the group

"what's your current software?!"

"how many other modes do you have?!"

"is this your most powerful mode?!"

"are your defenses stronger in this mode?!"

"do you have any weapons?!"

"how advances is your processor?!" where some of the questions that where fired up on her, everyone started closing up on her and somehow they ended pushing her to the other end of the room, she kept moving backwards until her rear bumper was against the wall, she knew she had nothing to fear from them but there where too many surrounding her and Katie was nowhere to be seen, she was starting to panic

"Katie!" she started shouting but it was almost unnoticeable by because of the shouting of all the kids, same thing happened to Katie when she shouted to her

"KIRA!"

"Katie where are you!?"

"KIRA!" the people where starting to close even more on her shooting questions and poking at her scanner and spoiler it was normal for her to be surrounded by people, but they usually didn't fire questions and poked and with her bumper pressed against the wall the panic started raising. just then she heard another engine approach, it was louder, she was in trouble

in the middle of the chaos and all the noise in mid darkness no one seemed to notice the steady growl of another engine approaching, in a matter of seconds KITT broke trough the double doors and turned on the lights making everyone freeze as the doors where nearly torn from their hinges, KITT now stood in the middle of the room and all the kids where looking at him startled to see the oldest of the three AIs standing before them a few guards came from behind him and stopped at his sides

"everyone go back to your quarters, now" he said and everyone quickly scrambled away leaving just KIRA and Katherine "KIRA come here, you too Katherine" both walked/rolled slowly towards him until they where only a meter apart "KIRA take Katherine to her pod, I'll wait for you outside"

"yes dad" KITT then turned around and disappeared in the hallways as KIRA transformed back to her normal mode and took Katie to her pod. once outside her pod she got out

"look umm, KIRA I'm sorry, I should have listened to you"

"don't worry, there is nothing we can do now is it?"

"no, but if it wasn't because of me everything would be fine right now"

"don't blame yourself, it was also my fault"

"good night Kate"

"good night"

KIRA turned around and headed outside, her mother was amazingly sleeping so she got out as quietly as she could to find her father right outside the door

"what where you doing in the Y.A.T.D's cafeteria at this hours, and surrounded by people?" KITT asked

"Katie went there in the evening and she made some friends, she found out that none of them besides her had ever seen any of us and she had the idea to take me during the night so no one would notice, we didn't knew that everyone was going to start throwing questions when they saw me transform"

"don't they have the information in their files?"

"no, they only have a few things they don't know much about our tech and all the transformation protocols, we just wanted to show them"

"she had a good intention, but if they don't have access to all our information is for a reason, you two should've asked Sarah or Mike about it"

"I'm sorry"

"just try not to do any other thing like this again okay"

"okay"

Father and daughter retired for what was left of the night. the next morning Katie and Matt where informed that they where going to join the Y.A.T.D. and where handed a book with the information about the division and the classes they where going to be training in along with their schedule, Matt was going to the advanced tech division as an extra and Katie, well Katie is going to be in a class that is going to show her how to use all of KIRA's functions (on paper not really doing them or at least not all of them)along with some driving around all starting in two days, they had that much time to try and learn the basics

the following two days they spend them studying their books, Matt was with Billy, Alex and Zoe (who in that combination was nearly impossible to study because an argument began every five minutes (not really but you know what I mean) and Katie with KIRA trying to memorize the commands and functions she had before classes started

"Have you memorized all my function already?"

" I think so"

"There is only one way to figure it out"

"Bring it on"

All her windows tinted pitch black and a screen flared up on them making it look like they where in a parking lot

"Wow, tis is amazing, when where you planning on telling me about this?"

"This is my virtual reality program, is relatively new so is not in the book"

"That explains lot"

"Shall we begin?"

"Sure how do I move?"

"Drive"

"What...just drive, accelerator, brake, wheel?"

"Yes"

"We won't really move?"

"No"

"Sure?"

"I'm I ever wrong?"

"No"

"Then drive"

"Okay" she started pressing the accelerator and they started moving "you are sure we are not really moving?"

"yes, now stop worrying and concentrate in the task at hand"

"okay okay. what do I have to do?"

"you have to stop an enemy vehicle without making any physical contact or damage it" Katie started driving

"which vehicle?" she asked just when a black van came out of an alley in front of them

"that one" KIRA said calmly

"let's get going then" she pressed the accelerator catching up with the van "okay, KIRA activate EMP"

"deploying EMP" she said as a blue wave came out of her hood, the car didn't stop

"the EMP was ineffective"

"scan the vehicle"

"it's equipped with a device that jams the EMP, armored windows and run flat tires"

"kick plate?"

"I do not believe so"

"okay prepare grappling hook"

"grappling hook ready"

"aim"

"target locked"

"fire!" KIRA fired her grappling hook which got caught in the rea axel of the van

"okay start braking slowly, we don't want to pull out the axel"

they started braking but the van kept accelerating until they reached the point that the van was slowly pulling KIRA

"okay not working, can you locate the jammer device?"

"yes, it's located between the driver ad the co-pilot's seats"

"can you deactivate it"

"I can try"

"go ahead, I'll take the wheel" as KIRA attempted to hack into the device Kate took over reversing the car to keep the van still, after a minute KIRA had deactivated the device

"you did it?" Katie asked

"yes it's deactivated"

"then I guess it's worth another try. ready the EMP?"

"ready"

"deploy"

"EMP deployed" she said as the van's engine started dying

"very good Katherine"

"thanks now let's meet our friends"

"Katie wait-" KIRA tried to stop her but she was already opening the door

she opened her door to go see the people in the van but ended up tripping with the side of KIRA's gimble as soon as she got out

"that hurt" she said lying on the floor

"I tried to remind you, this was just a simulation"

"a little too late KIRA"

"what are you doing on the floor?" asked Shelby as she approached her

"I forgot it was a simulation, opened the door and tripped with a cable"

she laughed "well I came to give you your results"

"results?"

"about your simulation"

"you where seeing that?"

"yes"

"how did I do?"

"you did very good, but next time tell KIRA to scan the vehicle before trying anything, it will save you some time"

"thanks, I'll do that next time"

She smiled at her before closing KIRA's door and heading to her pod to read another portion of the rather fat book she had to study for Monday

as Katie was doing her training with KIRA and reading the book, Matt had finally managed to stop yet another discussion between the three techs and focus on another part of the encryption section of the book still considering the delays he was doing pretty good progress with her mother coming every now and then to check the codes

"so?" he asked hopeful

"you are doing very good, considering you have been studying with the three if them at the same time"

"hey!" the three techs turned to her at the same time

"it hasn't been easy, believe me"

"oh I do, I've been with them for some years now"

"they have been like this all the time?"

"yes"

"wow"

"yeah, well I'll leave you so you can continue, I'll come to check you over in a few hours"

"okay, bye mom"

"bye" she said disappearing in one of the hallways adjacent to the kitt cave

next day was almost the same, both spend their day studying the book and practicing their techniques, memorizing codes and applying logic and knowledge to solve problems until the big day finally arrived

it was morning and both Kate and Matt where ready to go to their first day in the Y.A.T.D., they where introduced to everyone during breakfast by the same lady that had came out the first time Katie was here, this time there where no disapproving looks thanks to Katie's previous visit and just as the woman left the room there was a moment of silence followed by cheering

"I'm I missing something here?" Matt asked

"Long story, I'll explain later"

"Okay now what?"

"There is a group of people I want you to meet" Katie guided Matt across the tables until she found where her friends where

"Matt I want to introduce you to some friends I made a few days ago"

"hello, my name is Ryder"

"I'm Skyla"

"name's Sydney"

"Connor"

"and I'm Noah"

"Glad to meet you all" Matt said

"Come on you two have a seat" Skyla said making a space big enough for the two of them

"Thanks" Katie said

"hey Katherine can I ask you something?" Noah asked

"I guess"

he brought up his computer and started looking for a file and after a while he pulled out a video she recognized was from the night she had brought KIRA to the hall, taken from the opposite side of the room, suddenly KITT broke trough the doors and he paused the video in a shot from KITT occupying half the screen and the other half by shocked students. he paused and zoomed in KITT focusing on his back side, he enhanced the image "you see that" he said pointing to the white line of KITT's fender

she sighed "yes"

"is that what I think it is?"

"it depends"

"there are rumors around here but no one knows for sure what happened"

"I do"

"you do?"

"yes, I was once in the kitt cave at night, i couldn't sleep and KITT was still awake..." she started

*Flashback*

Katie had been stirring in her bed for an hour now, it became impossible for her to get some sleep since last night so she decided to go for a walk around the place, it was early though so there where still a few persons going about their business. she ended up in the kitt cave and stopped at the entrance to look around, there was no one there and she noticed the extremely slow motion of KIFT and KIRA's scanners, they where asleep, KITT on the other side...

"Kate, what are you doing up so late?" he questioned

"i couldn't sleep, KITT do you think I can talk to you?"

"of course" his door opened as a warm invitation, she walked around him and from the corner of her eyes she saw the white mark coming out of his fender, she stopped for a second to look at it before continuing to walk towards KITT 's open door, she got in and closed the door, there was a moment of silence before Katherine spoke again

"may I ask what happened?" she said a little unsure if she should have ask that

KITT started explaining showing a few clips of his memory on his windshield as he was talking

"it had been a very tough day, due to the circumstances I had to get out of the SSC for a moment I ended up getting shot on my rear fender with a missile that threw me some meters off the road ending on my side, next thing I know I'm on top of a tow truck with no communications nor a way to check where I was or where I was heading, checking if I could move, that's when I found out that my back wheel was completely melted and there was a crack on my fender where the missile had struck, it was starting to rain and I had all my circuitry in that area exposed, I feared that the water could reach that area causing me to short circuit, that's when the truck stopped under a tree and they covered me with some plastic cloth and I was relieved for that until I realized something"

"then wanted you alive?"

"exactly, after some hours of travel I arrived at a camp where they put me in a tent"

"a tent?, for what I've heard you could easily escape from that"

"true, but they chained one of my front wheels to an automatic missile launcher and if I moved it would go off. a few hours later and three men came inside the tent I was in, two of the I recognized as the ones that took me to the tent, the other I didn't know"

"why didn't you look for him using your facial recognition software?"

"because that was amongst the plethora of malfunctioning systems"

"Oh..."

"the man started surrounding me talking about me which I didn't mind at all, that was of course until he asked for my name...I was not going to give it to him by any means, he kept asking and I kept my silence so already aware that I was capable of feeling pain he-"

"you can feel pain?"

"I am capable of feeling any physical contact trough thousands of miniature cables and chips installed within my body panels and incrusted between my nano skin and my paint, due that humans are such a tactile specie said program was needed"

"KIFT and KIRA too?"

"yes, now as I was saying once he realized i was not going to talk by any means he lost his patience and headed towards my rear fender, i had an idea of what he was going to do but nothing could have really prepared me to what really came. he ripped out as many cables and chips he could grab, in less than a second it was over" he finished with the feed turning to static before shutting off completely

"what happened?!"

"after he tore the cables out my system went into an emergency shut down"

"he tore the cables out completely?"

"yes"

"that must've hurt a lot"

"there are no words to explain it, really"

"then what happened"

"I-"

"he woke up to a noise of an engine and squealing tires outside the tent"

"KIFT...you where listening?" Kate asked

"the whole time, back on HQ everyone had gone to rest for a few hours before continuing the search but I kept on, just then I received an emergency signal from KITT"

"but I thought you said that your communications where down?" Katie turned to KITT

"I didn't send any signal, is a special signal that sets off automatically if the computer in this case myself is under extreme stress, pain or both"

"Ohhh"

KIFT continued "before even analyzing the signal completely I started to follow it because it was very weak, a minute later I figured out that it was KITT's signal, just then I received a call from the SSC, your mother was very worried as why had I left without telling anyone, I explained everything to her and we agreed that I'll be sending live video feed at all times. I was worried sick for KITT especially after receiving that signal, after a few hours driving trough deserted roads I arrived to the camp KITT was in, I entered the camp trying to make as much noise as I could, that's when I saw this man in a suit staring at me, I stopped in the middle of the place staring at him when suddenly a net fell over me knocking out my communications, what called my attention was suddenly hearing a loud explosion, I struggled to turn around to see a half burned tent filled with smoke, trough the smoke I could barely made out KITT 's outline"

"you fired the missile KITT ?!"

"of course not, I was aware of KIFT presence in the complex, instinctively I tried to go help her once I heard the chain net hit metal, it could only meant that she had been caught, I launched forwards but stopped seconds later with the barely audible click of the trigger now remembering the missile"

both AIs told Katie that story KIFT providing the feed since KITT's camera was now malfunctioning, an hour passed before they finished and Katie got out, she started to leave but again turned to look at the now permanent white line in KITT's fender. she approached him and kneeled in front of the damaged fender tracing the line with one finger

"it doesn't hurt anymore does it?"

"no don't worry"

she stood back up "thanks KITT"

"for what?"

"for everything" she said turning away and walking into a hallway heading to her pod

*End flashback*

"so the missile that hit him actually broke his fender, and when it healed it left that white mark?"

"yes, that is now a permanent reminder of that day to him, and also reminds everyone else of the people that are out there and that even with the nano skin the three AIs are not invincible. KITT is the living prof"

by the time that Katherine was starting explaining what KITT had told her everyone else in the room was silent trying to listen to her, the ones in the far side of the room where now either on the floor or squished in the nearby tables so that they could also hear. once again no one spoke as the information sunk in, everyone had their theories about what had happened and now they realized that not only they where wrong but they got the full truth, details included, they where surprised to know that in fact the Mustangs could feel physically and emotionally as well, they had all seen KITT a few nights ago and most of them saw the scar in person. being capable of surviving to such experience inspired respect from part of the young agents, they will be seeing him with new eyes now

* * *

**there goes chapter 6 hope u like it. reviews, opinions, ideas, everything is accepted :)**


End file.
